


Did you just hiss at me?!

by flickerbyniall



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and i cant wait for season 6, because i love b99, this is a b99 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: In which Harry is Jake, Niall is Amy, Liam is Terry, Louis is Gina, Zayn is Rosa and Basil is Captain Holt.





	Did you just hiss at me?!

The precinct is never actually quiet. People are always talking over each other, someone is yelling at the printer most of the time and the preps that occasionally put up a fight before entering the cell. But when something that sounds like an explosion goes off in the break room, painting the windows brown, everyone just drops their stuff and pulls out their weapons, Liam runs to open the door to find Niall and Harry covered in what seems to be chocolate.

“I can explain, Sergeant,-” Niall rushes, waving his hands and walking to Liam.

“Me too,” Harry sighs, “It was Niall’s fault.” He stands up, putting both hands on his hips.

Niall hits him on the stomach before he can say anything else.

*

Here’s the thing, Captain Basil Whelan joined the 99 almost a year ago and he has learned how things work, fast. Like, making Louis his assistant after the first week so he would stop complaining about how the rest of the detectives seemed to believe he is everyone’s assistant – when he actually was – or, moving the printer away from Zayn’s desk so he wouldn’t smash it every chance he got or, how to entertain James and Ben from doing actual police work.

And there is Liam who doesn’t need supervision but can’t stop talking about his kid so Basil would give him weekly tasks for the squad to accomplish to distract him from sharing his personal life with him. And finally, detectives Horan and Styles. The best detectives in the unit who seem to be stuck in a constant competition with each other about everything. The fact that their desks were in front of each other didn’t help either, and Basil could see them only by looking up in front of his window, just like he does this moment and catches Harry throwing a paper ball to Niall’s files making it drop.

He calls Louis, requesting their presence in his office and watches Louis looking at his phone for another ten minutes before yelling the detectives’ last names, making them look at each other before standing up and walking to the office. Horan fixes his shirt only for Harry to mess it up again and taking two steps ahead of him, entering the office first.

“Basil! How you been?” Harry smiles, already sitting in the chair in front of Basil’s desk.

“Enough, Styles,” Basil says, indicating for Niall to sit down too.

“Is this about the chocolate incident, Sir? Because let me tell you, it’s all Styles’ fault”, Niall says, intertwining his fingers on the top of his desk, “He was trying to make the chocolate fountain to blast so he could catch the chocolate in his mouth from ten feet apart, and I tried to stop him, Captain, but then he said I couldn’t do it and-”

“I want to assign you two a special task,” Basil interrupts, leaving Niall’s mouth open mid-sentence and gaining Harry’s attention, drawing that smile on his face again.

“Is it something juicy?” Harry interrupts again, “Are we taking down a cartel? Are we infiltrating in the Mafia? Are we protecting witnesses? Are we finally exposing Horan’s weirdo ex-lovers?” Harry looks directly at Basil’s eyes as he leans over the desk, approaching his face at a very uncomfortable distance.

“Oh, god. Shut up, Harry.” Niall sighs, pulling him back to the chair by grabbing him by his shirt.

“I want you to go under surveillance at the abandoned cheese factory that used to be center of operations of the weapons dealing case from last month, tonight.”

“Tonight?!” They both stand up, pushing the chairs behind them.

“But, Sir. Tonight is the dismantling of the Jacobson operation, we’ve been working on it for months, this feels like you’re-” Niall stops mumbling the moment he sees the Captain intertwine his fingers over his torso. “Oh.” Niall comes to realization, “You are punishing us.”

Basil nods.

“Is this because of the chocolate thing?” Harry asks as he points at Whelan with one hand and puts the other over his waist, squints his eyes.

Basil nods again.

“Ok, good talk.” Harry takes Niall by the arm and takes him out of the office with him.

“Styles.” Basil says before he could close the door, Harry’s face pops inside the office.

“Did you reconsider, Sir? Are you only kicking Horan from the case?” he asks with a big smile on his face

“Just button up your shirt, please.” Basil replies, not taking his eyes off the document he’s reading.

“I know you like it this way.” Harry winks, before closing the door.

*

“I just want you to know that this is entirely your fault.” Niall takes his eyes off the binoculars and turns to Harry, so he can see the rage in this eyes.

They’re parked in an alley thirty-five feet from the front door of the factory and Harry’s chewing some gluten-free chips and it’s getting on Niall’s nerves.

“Yes, Niall. I heard you the first hundred times.” Harry answers, without actually looking at him, and somehow, that pisses him off even more.

They’ve been in the car for almost three hours and nothing has happened yet. The squad must be entering a completely different building on the other side of the city by now, doing, what could have been – the biggest arrest of their young lives.

Is the middle of March and New York is still cold. Niall turns on the heat of his car as he tries to warm himself up by rubbing his arms with his hands. Harry tries to ignore him but there’s something that’s been bothering him for the last couple of days. It was just a conversation he overheard in the kitchen between Louis and Liam and Harry knows it’s none of his business but he also has to think like a partner and he doesn’t want Niall to be distracted when he has to have his back.

The factory is desolate and Harry doesn’t really understand why Whelan would send them there for the night. It was just a little accident in the break room, it wasn’t enough to take them out of the task force as it wasn’t the result of months of _their_ work, after all. Harry finishes the chips and throws the bag on the dashboard of the car.

Niall’s hand is on the wheel and Harry looks at him intensely as Niall tries to ignore the plastic bag in front of him, his hands hold on so tightly his knuckles are white and when he finally takes the bag and puts it in the glove compartment, Harry smirks. They have to spend the time somehow.

“So.” Harry finally says, breaking the silence in the car, “How was your date with the Homeland Security guy?” He leans back in the seat.

Niall turns to look at him, confused. His hands let go of the wheel and start rubbing his thighs like he does when he’s nervous. Harry clears his throat.

“How do you know about Bressie?” Niall frowns, but his expressions changes suddenly, “It was Louis, wasn’t it? I told him that in confidence!”

“I thought you didn’t date cops.” Harry plunges his face in his coat, almost disappearing of view from outside the car.

Niall coughs unwittingly, almost choking on his own saliva. Last Halloween they were about to arrest a drug dealer they had their eyes on for a long time, but he saw them in the alley they were hiding in dressed up as cops, so Niall did the only thing he could think of in the moment. He kissed Harry. It went on a little longer than it was necessary, but they made the arrest and avoided each other for a couple of days before Niall screamed in the middle of the precinct that he doesn’t date cops as a result of his nerves.

Things went back to normal after that day, and he’s grateful, because Harry is an amazing partner, he can be annoying and his jokes are not funny, but he can trust him in any aspect and they work well together. They complement each other.

“Yeah, but,” Niall clears his throat, drinking what’s left from his coffee cup, even if it’s already cold, “We’ve known each other since the academy, so I thought about giving it a go.”

Harry nods and shrugs then sits correctly, almost too fast. “What’s that?”

Niall looks up but immediately leans down, dragging Harry with him. A cargo truck starts pulling inside the abandoned factory with a bunch of people talking close to the door and Harry has his gun on his hand already. They wait until everyone enters the factory before Harry opens the door.

“What are you doing?!” Niall whispers from his seat.

“A buy is obviously going on inside the factory in this moment. Which is the last one because the building is gonna be demolished in two days. This is our last chance, Niall.” Harry says, crouching down to talk to Niall, looking at his face. He’s holding his gun up to the side of his face, Niall lays down, holding Harry’s coat in his fist.

“We can’t go in there alone! This is a recognition operation, Harry. We have to call for reinforcement.” Niall is almost begging but he knows the look on his partners face, he is not changing his mind.

“It’ll be too late.” Harry shakes Niall’s hand off his arm as he starts walking to the factory.

“Damn it, Harry!” Niall whispers to himself as he calls for reinforcements before pulling out his gun and catching up with Harry.

Niall looks around, trying to see in the dark for any kind of surprise. There’s no one guarding the entrance which is suspicious enough, so Niall drags Harry by the back of his coat when he sees a back door. They look at each other from each side of the door, Harry opens it slowly, holding his gun with the other hand as they enter the factory as quietly as possible.

They walk to a column of boxes where they have a good view of what’s going on. Harry was right, there are two guys talking in the middle of the warehouse, one is in front of the open truck showing the weapons to the other man who is in a suit. They’re talking until someone hands the suit guy two briefcases containing money.

But, Niall was also right, there’s a bunch of people and most of them seem to be armed. And if the whole squad was there, they’d be going right after them shaking hands, but they’re alone, which Harry seems to be unable to understand as he steps ahead in that direction.

“We can’t go there, Harry!” Niall whispers, holding onto his arm.

“Shhh!” Harry says after a couple of seconds in silence.

“Did you just hiss at me?!” Niall frowns, but he doesn’t get a reply because Harry is pushing him away, throwing the column of boxes over him, burying his whole body.

Niall is about to get up when he sees Harry putting his hands up and throwing his gun away until some guys dressed up in black puts a gun against the back of his head, making him walk to the center of the exchange. Niall holds his breath, waiting for everyone’s attention to be on Harry before he shoves the boxes from his body.

“Who are you?” The arm dealer asks Harry, his voice resonating in the walls.

Niall hides in a corner where the lights can’t reach, and there’s only one thought in his mind. _Where are the fucking patrols he asked for?_

“You can see my badge in my chest, man. You know who I am.” Harry answers with a smug expression on his face, sounding condescending and arrogant.

Niall shakes his head in disapproval, his shaking hands holding his gun in front of his face, begging to whoever is listening to send help.

The guy hits Harry in the face with the back of his gun, making his nose bleed. Harry laughs and Niall has to stop himself from going to him.

“So, you’re just a stupid police officer who wants to play hero.” Niall can’t recognize the accent, but that may be Marlo, the head of the arms smuggling that provides half of the city’s criminals.

“I’m actually a detective and we’ve been stepping on your toes for the last six months, Marlo.” Harry smiles and Niall just wants him to shut up before he exposes himself from his hiding place.

Marlo laughs, making one of his guys kick him on the back of his knees, making Harry fall to his knees as he points the gun at his head. Niall steps out the corner with his hands up the same moment the door is kicked open.

“NYPD, freeze!”

Niall looks around him and sees Liam and Captain Whelan with bulletproof vests and the task force entering the factory and cover all the exits. Everyone starts running and Niall can see Harry chasing Marlo who is running to the back door they used before, so Niall intersects him, hitting him on the chest, making him fall so Harry can finally step over him, handcuffing him with a big smile on his face, handing him to Liam the second after, gaining a tap on his back.

He’s smiling when he stands in front of Niall, like all this mess was just like he planned, so when he crosses his arms he doesn’t expect Niall to hit him in the arm.

“Hey!” He says, looking bewildered at Niall.

“Are you insane?! You could have died!” Niall is screaming and rubbing his face the moment he feels his eyes tearing up.

“But I didn’t! And look, we still made a huge arrest tonight!” He says, pointing at Marlo and the buyer in the back.

“You’re so fucking stupid, Harry.” Niall puts the gun back in its place on his hip as he exits the factory and walks to his car, Harry following behind him in silence.

When they finally get into the car, no one moves, Niall is looking at the squad pulling the preps out of the factory, the night painted with red and blue lights and the sound of Basil’s voice giving orders.

“So, you’re growing your beard for this Bressie guy?” Harry asks at his right.

Niall tries to bite his smile as he starts the car.


End file.
